


The Artifice of Attraction

by placeholder000



Series: Sometimes I write short stories about Lorona [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bribery, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Human fetish, Investigation, Manipulation, Mentions of possible kidnapping, Mob AU, Monster sex, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Prostitution, Violence, kind of yandere sans, magic/witchcraft, mentions of other magical creatures besides monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placeholder000/pseuds/placeholder000
Summary: Sans is trying to get a tea shop owner in his bed to quench a lust that was awakened a few months ago in his office while trying to deal with mob politics.Lorona is trying to find a missing girl and dodging the unwanted affections of a skeleton mobster.Only one can get what they want.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sometimes I write short stories about Lorona [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207578
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. An ardent encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to A Deal, I have just been really thirsting for more Mob AU Sans stories. Been playing around with this idea for months and writing between art projects. AU timeline is inspired around the 1940's-50's and monsters never went underground.

It's hot.

It's hot and the bed sheets are scratchy on his bare bones. The supports of the bed are terrible and Sans knows that he will ache later, but for now it doesn’t matter. He has the woman he has been yearning for, burning for, in bed with him finally. 

She’s beneath him sweating, gasping almost crying. Covered in bruises, and markings from his teeth. She almost looks broken.

She’s right where Sans wants her.

A fluttery gasp escapes her as he shoves his cock harder and deeper inside her. Gods, he feels like he’s burning up. His magic is hot, searing. She makes him like this -- like his whole body could burst into flame the way his eye does when he uses his magic. 

The sight and feel of her edges him along to completion. As hot as he feels, she is even hotter. She clenches around him like she knows he belongs in her. He grabs a breast in a cruel squeeze. 

"Stars ya look so good like this. This is where you’re meant to be, under me, takin' all my touches, all my magic." 

He thrusts faster, pulling another moan from her lips. Her thick, dark hair covers her face. He can’t make out her expression, only her lips as she takes a shallow breath.

Her body has gone lax, finally submitting to him. Her submission spurs him on, thrilling him. He’s close.

"got no idea how much ya drive me crazy since ya sucked me off. i can't stop thinking about ya. fuck… " 

Sans sits up, reaches down between their bodies, and starts to rub her clit, trying to milk another orgasm out of her. She tightens deliciously around him, and he wants to feel her cum on his cock one more time.

The quick, rough circles on her clit has her clamping down on him almost too tight as she orgasms. The only noise she makes is a pitiful whimper, which spurs on his climax.  
He clenches his teeth in a growl as his hot cum fills her. 

He thrusts a few more times inside her, burying his cum deep within before pulling out and laying down next to her, trying to catch his breath.

Before he could survey his work, she spoke.

"Gonna have to charge you extra for all the bitin', mister."

With those few words, the illusion was dropped. It wasn't really Lorona beside him. As the girl pushes back her long dark hair to look at him clearly, two eyes stare at him instead of one. Sans looks away to her breasts instead to try and keep the fantasy of Lorona being the one who took him so eagerly, not a girl he was paying. It was no use. 

Her skin is too light, hair not dark enough. The girl is buxom and curvy but shorter than Lorona. This isn’t Lorona's room (he imagines it to be classically beautiful, inviting and seductive in its comforts), but rather a cheaply furnished whores room in the 3rd best brothel in New Ebbot. The fantasy that had seemed to be easy to conjure when he first met her in the parlor was harder to swallow post-orgasm and the damn sheets were making him itch more. 

"Didn't mention anything about it, just wanted me to lie here all pathetic and whimper as you did your business." She sat up, wincing exaggeratedly. It might be fake but it probably wasn’t. She was covered in bites. Wouldn’t hurt to give her more money for monster food to heal up.

"don't worry kiddo, i can pay ya for taking some bites," Sans says. He pulls himself off the bed and starts to get dressed. Not Lorona just pulls on a silky looking robe and waits, eager to be paid and for him to be out of her room. 

Sans takes his time getting dressed, too deep in his thoughts to pay her any attention. This is the 3rd brothel in the area he’s hit to try and find information on Lorona. There was no way she started independently. She had to have been working for one of the few brothels in New Ebbot before setting up the tea shop front. No working girl in New Ebbot struck out on her own till they got the go-ahead from a Madam. Each place he had gone to so far had no idea who Lorona was. Instead, they offered similar-looking gals easy enough and maybe he took advantage to indulge in the fantasy of having Lorona in his bed with him.

But it wasn’t enough. He wanted the real thing. Ever since she had been short protection payment and he had her in his office on her knees and a mouthful of his cock, burning fantasies played out in his skull daily. It was almost like an addiction. He’s practically jerked himself dry concocting more and more erotic imaginings. It was getting harder to do work as his magic would practically pool in his pelvis, at just the remembrance of her silky hair between his fingers. It had been tempting to raise her protection money, but the boss was insistent that they not “take advantage” of their new territory. 

“Come on mister, I don’t got all day,” the girl whines at him forcefully, snapping him out of thought.

“sorry kiddo, ya really blew my mind” he jokes lightly at her. She just rolls her eyes at him.

Sans finishes dressing and takes out his wallet. He pads the amount owed, then takes out a generous potential bonus as he takes out a newspaper clipping with Lorona’s picture and ready to ask the whore for information.

It was a photo from an article two months ago. She had been a part of a Halloween festival meant to keep kids busy and out of neighborhood mischief. The photographer had taste and took a photo with Lorona alone. She wasn't wearing one of her usual bright embroidered blouses and heavy looking bright skirts but was in a dark dress and had opted for a witch hat accessory. A cute look that fit her somehow.

“got some extra cash if you can help me out kiddo. ya seen the lady in this photo before? workin’ here or maybe in another house?” 

The girl tears her eyes from the extra money and studies the photo with intense concentration. For a few seconds, her face goes on an emotional journey: recognition, curiosity, and deep mistrust before smoothing over to indifference. 

“That lady ain’t no pro skirt mister. Never seen her here or anywhere really. Hard to get out though, always on my back ya know." she jokes as she leans back, purposely exposing her skin and the curve of a breast as her loose robe slips open again. But unfortunately for her, Sans appreciates neither the show nor the joke.  
She’s a terrible liar and he’s not known for his patience. Sans puts the money and the picture on the bed and moves closer to her. As he stands in front of her, he pulls out a pair of gloves. The whore watches him, eyes growing wider and her flirty grin fading as he starts to put them on. She tries to leap off of the bed but with a flick of his wrist Sans has her soul wrapped in his magic, another flick and he is forcing her to sit back on the bed and her mouth forcefully held closed with his gravity magic. 

The gloves were a gift Papyrus had given him out of frustration, annoyed that Sans would go through several pairs a month. His brother had them specialty made by a master craftsman for him. It was the most thoughtful gift he’d ever gotten. The gloves are durable but very comfortable, and always great for hiding bone markings on fleshier targets. 

He flexes his hands once, feeling the reassuring strength in the leather before releasing his magic and backhanding the whore. 

She falls back on to her bed with a muted cry. Sans is glad there were no whorehouse bouncers in the way. He’s on her quicker than she could get the breath to scream for them. He slams his hand over her mouth and uses his body to pin hers to the bed. 

At least he couldn't feel the awful texture of the sheets through his pants. 

Sand holds his free hand in a fist over her face before calmly speaking. "you're a terrible liar kid, so quit while you're ahead. now, i know that you know Lorona. You're gonna tell me what you know and if I don't like it you're gonna have more than some bites to worry about. got me?" He tightens his grip on her mouth. "Nod if you get me." 

The girl nods frantically, her eyes tearing up and her cheek reddening where he had hit her.

Sans slowly pulls his hand off her mouth but keeps it on her neck in case she gets ideas about screaming for help.

"She's a witch," she chokes out.

Sans rolls his eyelights. “yeah, she’s dressed up as a witch in the picture. come on kid.” He starts pulling back his free hand to hit her again. 

“No, no, no! Mister, she is a witch. Lorona, right? She’s the guardian witch of the area. Helped my older sister to get her kid back after them fae took her baby and gave her a changeling. She was in hysterics, damn thing wouldn’t stop screamin’ and drinkin’ my sister dry, but she went to that witch’s place and she got her Johnny back.” she says in a rush, trying to prevent another hit.

“guardian witch?” Sans asks mainly to himself. Just who had he fallen for? 

“Yes! If you have a magic problem you go to her." she says "Please! I'm telling the truth, she's a witch!" the whore sobs. "I'm not lying!" she says desperately. 

Sans realizes two things at once. One: the whore’s telling the truth. And two: he’s painfully aroused.

He resists the temptation to grind down on the whore, her crying the only thing dissuading him. He pulls himself off her and she collapses into herself, crying and muttering sorry.

Sans pulls out his wallet and throws the rest of his cash onto the pile already on her bed. He picks up the picture, carefully folds it back up, and puts it in his wallet. Numbly, Sans walks out the door and into the empty hallway, then takes a shortcut out of the brothel and into his room. 

He really needs to get himself together.

He’s tempted to lie to himself as he takes a few steps into his sparsely furnished room and collapses on his bed. He could say the reason he’s hard as a rock is because he’s finally gotten what he’s wanted, but the cold truth is that he just likes hurting humans. Rival human gangs really help him blow off steam, and now it’s blending into his attraction to them. 

He banishes the thought from his mind and takes more pressing matters in hand by unclasping his pants and pulling his cock out. A few teasing strokes distract him from darker thoughts.

Lorona, a witch and not a whore, huh? Either way, it had felt so right degrading her, making her do things that her proud attitude would never lead you to believe she would do. Remembering it all over again is making his magic twitch. 

A slow smirk crosses his face. Her being a witch didn’t change a damn thing in the end. In fact, didn't that show his good taste? That he could sense the inner strength in Lorona? That he knew she was something besides a simple tea peddler?

He strokes up and down his cock. A lewd image of Lorona on her knees and her one eye glazed over as he fucked her face flashes in his mind. 

Her being a witch makes him a bit cautious. Most monsters are rightly wary of human magic users. They tend to be unpredictable, even more so than regular humans. There’s also something disturbing that about a creature not made of magic itself wielding magic.

He knows she’s not as powerful as a mage. Those idiots killed themselves off a century ago. The dumb bastards inbred themselves to sterility. 

Sans rubs the head of his cock, still lost in thought. He doesn’t know much about witches, but what he does know is that there are many covens, and that they try to maintain relationships with everyone. He had seen a few of the older ones talking with Asgore, the details blurry as they weren't important to him at the time. 

Would Lorona be too powerful for him to handle? He hadn’t been expecting the witch part. He rolls over on his knees and pulls his pillow close. He needs more friction, something to quench the heat in his bones. 

He needs Lorona, he needs her soft body and warm wet holes. Sans humps his pillow like some kind of horny teen, wishing she were here. He would have her on her knees screaming as he pulled her thick dark hair tight in his fist. His cock deep inside and going at a bruising pace. Stars, the noises she would make. He fucking needs her so bad and he would get her. It doesn’t matter how much magic she has, it doesn’t matter that she’s some kind of fucking guardian. What matters is that Sans "the grinning death" Serif always gets what he wants. 

Sans lets out a gasp as he cums all over his pillow and clothes. He collapses on his side and grins. 

It doesn’t matter how much power she might have. It’ll make the hunt even more exciting. Make it even better when she breaks.

It’ll be so easy.


	2. Ties that bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorona gets a task and a gift

Silver grey eyes pierced into Lorona, the coldest eyes she had ever seen. A gaze holding the weight of centuries staring at her, evaluating her. She wants to drop her gaze but the enforcement of manners to dealing with a Fae kept her eye contact strong. 

Dirmunid looks like he could be in his early 40’s but there was something ethereal and eternal about him. His skin looked delicate, his features were sharp, and his hair was a shimmering white. His clothes were elegant and lush looking but he wasn’t too extravagant, no crown made of fine gold or full armor, instead, he was in a sharp, dark suit. Something that could blend in with humans if he chose. He practically glowed in the dim light of her backroom, at ease and regal in her simple chair and table set up. Lorona felt drab and naively young as she sat across from him.

“So you will help me?” his rich deep voice inquires “You will help me find my Yvette?”

Lorona looks down at the photo on the table between them. An image of a young pretty girl looked back at her. Her dark hair styled in a way to hide her pointed ears, the standard for those who had Fae lineage and didn’t want to divulge in the fact.

“Yes, I will help you. I felt your pull of need as soon as you entered my shop. How long has she been gone?” Lorona questions looking back up to Dirmunid. 

“She’s been gone for six months, she would contact me every night but then, nothing. It’s like she never existed. No one has seen her since November. None of her friends or family. Not even the manager at the bar she was singing at has seen her. He’s one of the few humans I trust, it's the only reason I let her pursue her singing career. Foolish girl.” A look of fond sadness fills his face. 

“A singer?” Lorona asks, “did she work at just one place?”

Oh yes, she was a lovely singer, her only gift from my side of the family. I set up the job myself, she wouldn’t let me use any of my connections to jump start her career, said she wanted to be discovered, just like all her idols. Foolish, proud girl.” he turns away from Lorona for a moment, she looks away as well, pretending she doesn’t see him wipe at his eyes.

Dirmunid clears his throat as he tries to reign in his emotions, he turns back to Lorona his eyes still misty and his hands clenching themselves over the table.

“It was the only club she worked at. The last one to see her was the boarding lady at the house she was staying at. My Yvette went to bed after work, and in the morning, she was gone. Please Lorona, you have to find her. She is the last descendant of my adored Nina. I will do anything to have her back.” Dirmunid clenches his hands into tight fists. “If you find out she was taken, you must tell me who did it and if you find… If you find her dead.” tears fall from his eyes “You must find her killer. Take no action if you can, blood has to be answered by blood.” 

  
  


“Of course,” Lorona assures him, she knows how the Fae are with family. A slight against any of them, no matter how distant the relation was deeply personal to the head of the family. Murder would be grounds for a blood feud for generations.

  
  


“I will send what the private investigator found and her key to her room tomorrow. I kept it as she had it. Only I have been inside. Thank you Lorona” he arose from her table, leaving the photo of Yvette.

Lorona escorts him out of her library back room and to the front of her store. The store was in a state of half closed, she had been in the process of closing when Dirmunid showed up, saying words that were not words, binding her to help him. 

“Blessings upon you Lorona, I have heard very good things about you from your coven. As young as you are they say you are very talented for a journeyman.” he says stopping at the front door of her shop.

“Blessings upon you Dirmunid, I will do all I can,” Lorona promises standing back as he opened the door.

“Oh, you have a package. What a lovely shade of blue.” Dirmunid says handing Lorona a box. Lorona raises an eyebrow but says nothing as she takes the box from his hands.

It’s innocently white with a light blue bow.

When she glances back to the doorway Dirmund was gone. She sighs to herself and closes the door. She still had to close down her shop. The gift could wait.

She set it down on a table as she finishes up her closing routine, stifling the curiosity of what was in it, and most importantly, who had sent it. Sometimes after she helped someone with a problem they felt like they needed to gift her something, unable to grasp that it was her duty that she do it. That if she didn’t help a person who called for it with words that were no longer words she would never be able to do magic in the first place. 

Not like she would return the gift though. It was just nice to get some fresh cookies, a lovely note or a small trinket. Makes the perpetual grind of her duties bearable. Closing out her till she counted it out. Maybe it would be a money gift, just a stack of cash in the box. She could really use it, the week wasn’t looking good and next month's “protection” payment was due in two weeks. She didn’t want a repeat of last months “incident” with Sans and asking an elder of her coven for money, she couldn’t bear the shame.

Cash in the safe, doors locked, windows secured, all that was left was going upstairs to her apartment and opening up the mystery box. Entering her home was so relaxing, here she was truly safe and secure. Walking past her threshold, Lorona felt the numerous charms that protected her home of warm wooden floors, walls covered old tapestries and heavy looking wooden furniture. The living room itself was bigger than her tea shop below. There were perks of being a guardian of a coven, one of them a grand apartment that was bigger on the inside.

Lorona plops inelegantly on her couch and finally at long last gets to the box. No tag on it, and the color of the bow reminded her of something she couldn’t pin, and it was quite light. So probably not full of cash. The bow unties easily enough, and with a giddy look on her face, she lifts the lid to find a necklace. 

Her smile falls quickly and a faint line appears on her brow. 

An expensive looking necklace and a note. Ignoring the note Lorona pulls the necklace out of the box. It was a choker necklace, made up of delicate wire work that was woven between crescent moons, and diamonds making a lace effect. In the center is a blue colored gem. The stone is large, almost comically so. It had to be paste or at least Lorona hopes that it is paste, the blue was starting to look very familiar and there was only one person she could think of who could possibly afford the necklace, which not only had a very expensive looking stone but possibly made custom as crescent moon jewelry wasn’t particularly fashionable among young ladies at the moment. 

She reluctantly turns her attention to the note, placing the necklace back in the box and taking the note with slightly trembling hands she unfolds it.

_ Thought this necklace would look beautiful on you, had to get it for you. Wear it when you come in two weeks. _

_ Sans _

Lorona throws the note back and shoves the box on to the floor. The box tips over and the necklace spills out onto the floor, twinkling mockingly.

She gets up from her couch and starts to pace. Her thoughts coming in a rush. 

This was the last thing she needs. The attention was already bad enough, but a gift, an expensive gift at that. This was another level. She should return the gift, it could only give her trouble if she accepted it but returning it could also be disastrous. 

Sans was first and foremost a gangster known for his ruthlessness in the name of the "family business". If she gave the necklace back to him it could make for a worse time for her, especially since it seemed like the Bad Time Crew would be holding on to the area for a long time. Whatever background wars had been going on they seemed to have come to a standstill, with the skeleton monster's family coming out the victors. There would be no way short of moving to avoid him and well, the stories of other mobsters not taking rejection graciously were notorious. 

But she would not back down. She was the guardian of this area. She wasn’t going to let some two bit horny gangster run her out.

_ The same two bit horny gangster that had been playing a role in your fantasies as of late _ .

She tries to push the intrusive thought out of her mind but the memory of her on her knees and her mouth full of cock flares a bit of lust in her. It had been humiliating and hadn’t the humiliation burned oh so right at that moment? The feeling of him fucking her throat and babbling above her, about how much he wanted her, bloomed something she could not think about. 

_ Dark and delicious want. Wouldn’t it be nice to just give up herself to him? To not have to think about responsibilities, the careful balance she had to maintain. Wouldn’t it just be easier to be taken care of, to be pampered like some arm candy she had seen in bars?  _

Lorona stops pacing and goes back to her couch, pointedly ignoring the box and necklace. Gathering her wits and trying to cool her lust she forcefully reminded herself of the warning she had gotten from the baker who was missing two fingers from a late payment. 

_ “When you're with him always be on guard, always assume it's like having a gun to the back of your head.” _

Lorona didn’t agree, most mobsters were more like sitting in a very small room with an active pressure cooker. If you knew how to vent the pressure, you would be safe. Everyone, even monsters had vent points. Sans was dangerous, yes but not more than the average gangster. 

From one of her many hidden pockets, she takes out a small notebook and flips over to a page where she has notes on Sans. After the office incident, she felt like she needed more information on him but the information she could get on him was rather pathetic and basic.

He has two brothers, the younger is an enforcer apparently of the gang they were in and an eldest who no really knew anything about only that he was apparently the brains behind the operation. Papyrus, the younger brother, could be pleaded with and sometimes took mercy on people. Sans did not. Gaster the eldest was shrouded in mystery.

His monster magic gave him unknown factors, no one would say more than bone attacks and possibly gravity magic. The last tidbit Lorona had uncovered was that Sans was a noted skirt chaser, mostly human skirts. Some monsters took it as a fetish thing and he never stayed with one girl long. It was a rumor that once he had the taste he wanted there was usually another girl in his sights. 

He could be vented. 

Lorona lays back a plan forming. It would take her body, but he could be safely vented. After all what he probably had with her was infatuation of the mystery of what she was like in bed after getting a sloppy blow job in his office, an easy fix. Nothing dropped mystery easier than just having sex. It might take more than once but Lorona wasn’t too troubled by the idea. It had been a while, a long while since she had anyone in her bed, and honestly, she was well, lonely. It’s probably why she can’t stop replaying the last time she had seen him. She just needs a good fuck, nothing deeper than that. 

Sans was rumored to be a rather skilled bed partner. All of his ex-girls she found and could speak to had nothing but praises for him in bed even if it turned out he wasn’t very good boyfriend material. The plan was crude but it would scratch both their itches.

Lorona smiles to herself. She would have this personal problem solved and soon enough he would leave her alone and back to the chase of a new girl. 

It'll be easy. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to peonylanterns and Nays for beta reading this story for me. Still not the most comfortable with just writing stories, I tend to think I'm better at digital art than the written word. If you like this and want more smut check out my twitter @simplysmutart.


End file.
